goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
The Metal Punks respects Luna Minami to share the Ivy gets grounded series
Transcript Kosta: Man, we can believe that we got grounded until our dying day for getting our arch rivalries the Save-Ums arrested, but that was yesterday! Ken: Me two! Eric: Me three! Paul: Me four! Brian: Me five! Joey: Me six! Salli: Me seven. Besides, if we got grounded like this, we don't want to get attacked by the King of the Monsters. Brian: Did you mean Godzilla or something? Salli: Um, sort of! (The Bell thinker pops out) Kosta: Wait a minute, I think I've got it idea! Ken: What is it? Kosta: We can sharing the Ivy gets grounded series with Luna, and make respect! Eric: Really, that's sounds a great idea! Ken: Chris and Themlina, please come here right now, we needs to talk. Kosta's Dad: Oh my god, what is it now? Ken: Kosta needs to respect an apology with Luna, so she can share with the Ivy gets grounded show! Kosta's Dad: Oh, OK, I will call Luna, Azura and Ike right away, and I know the hate the Save-Ums too well because it gives me the creeps sometime! (At Luna's house) Luna: So Save-Ums, are you kids okay now? (Her mobile phone rings) Luna: Hold on, my phone is ringing, we will talk in a minute! Jazzi: OK, Mommy! Luna: Hello... Um, what for... I understand when Sarah came here, thanks, I see you with Azura and Ike when will get there, goodbye for now! Summer: Who is that? Is that your boss? Luna: No, It's Kosta's Parents! Noodle: What did they say to you, Mom? Luna: They said to me that Kosta and the Metal Punks wants to respect and apology and to share the Ivy gets grounded series! Foo: Really, Luna? Luna: Yes! (Azura and Ike came here) Azura: What's going on? Ike: Did I hear that you want to make respect an apology with the metal punks? Luna: Exaclty, but were in the Lunaverse, but we must head to Kostaverse, you know the home of the Metal Punks! Ike: I never been there before! And Sarah was right, OK, we must head to the space ship right away! Jazzi: The Save-Ums and I will wait here to keep in eye on any secruity threats against the our evil clones. Luna: As you wish! (Back at Kosta's House, the space ship arrives & Luna rings the door bell) Luna: We are to apology with the Metal Punks! Kosta's Mom: OK, Luna, Azura and Ike are here to make a apology and respect! Ike: You got this, Luna! Luna: I am. Can you please be patience? Sarah West: Hey, what's going on here? Kosta's Mom: They are both about to make respect an apology! Sarah West: OK, let's listen! Luna: So, Kosta, did you want to stay something about my opinion! Kosta Karatzovalis: Luna, I just want it to ask! I am Sorry! Also I'm am sorry to get the Save-Ums arrested, because the real reason why when I was new to GoAnimate for last year in April, I was decided to make the Ivy Smith gets grounded series and make historic timeline in our universe, because I don't like how Eric and David Smith got grounded for a few years. But later that year, you want to revamped my show all because of their bad attitude, gore and slack of porn issues when they were restricted! Would be promise to share the Ivy gets grounded series, so we can start all over again! Ken: I agree to share ivy Gets Grounded serie! Luna: OK, apology accepted! We will stare together, pinky promise! Kosta: Pinky promise! Let's hope will never do that again! (Kosta and Luna shake hands) Kosta Karatzovalis: Oh, and I sorry for getting your Save-Ums arested, it was the cops! Luna: I know, I understand! But i was making sure! (Script in Progress) Kosta's Mom: By the way, since you've respect with Luna, you are all ungrounded again! You can go all back to work whatever you want! Yvonne: Hey boys and Salli, you wanna come outside to go swimming with our kids! Kosta: Sarah West, you want to come? Sarah West: Sure! (The End) Category:Series based on The Metal Punks